


Yule At Bag End

by toothIess



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Other, some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Belladonna has completely forgotten about Yulefest and desperately tries to find a gift for her son Bilbo.





	Yule At Bag End

Belladonna let out an expressed sigh as she walked down the path at Bagshot Row. There was as chill in the Winter air so she wrapped her yellow scarf tighter around herself to shield the cold out.

The sun had only barely rissen, but Belladonna had been eager to leave her beloved Bag End behind to get to market place. This evening Yuleftide was supposed to be celebrated in the Shire. Only Belladonna had completely forgotten about this holiday because she had been too busy with reorganizing the books in her library. Her husband Bungo hadn't mentioned a word about it either so no presents had been bought for the joyous event.

When Belladonna had been a wee lass Yuletide was something that she was looking forward to the whole year. Her parents Adamanta and Gerontius always put a lot of effort to make this a holiday their twelve children would remember. Even though they didn't have a lot of money they went the extra length to get their children the presents they desired. Belladonna had always believed that she had and her husband would want to celebrate it like her parents had done whenever she would have children of her own.

  
And Belladonna was a mother these days. Bilbo had turned two years last September and the wee lad began to understand what Yuletide intentended because other hobbits were talking about it. He had told Bungo repeatedly that he wanted a sword of his own so that he could take care of trolls in the garden.

  
Belladonna had wanted to order a wooden sword from a carpenter, but because she had completely forgotten about Yuletide she would probably be too late. She would officially be the worst mother if she would fail in finding a present for her son.

  
She increased her pace as she hurried down the hill. Fortunately for her she didn't live too far away from the market place. Belladonna gulped when she saw that there were no stalls to be found on this Friday morning. There was no sign of any hobbit that was selling anything.

  
"Buggers," Belladonna cursed under her breath. "You've completely ruined it, Bells. Bilbo is going to hate you now because you didn't give him everything and he'll remember that for the rest of his life. He'll turn against you, that's for sure. He's a clever lad like that."

  
Last year Bungo had made a leather ball for their son and Bilbo had spent a lot of his time kicking the ball around the tunnels of Bag End. When it had gotten Spring Bilbo had taken the ball outside to play with it in the garden. This year Belladonna had wanted to give him something else. She knew how badly he had wanted a wooden sword. He would often play pretend in the garden and this sword would help him defeat the ugly trolls. Belladonna wanted nothing more than for Bilbo to embrace his imagination.

  
Belladonna began to feel clueless as she stood there on the abandoned market place which was usually bustling with life. Her breath hitched when she saw an older woman walking towards her from the Green Dragon. She recognized her as Primrose Proudfeet, the woman who had been a close friend to her mother Adamanta. Age had been kind to her and she looked rather good for someone who was at least ninety years old. She only had some wrinkles around her eyes and grey hair, which usually had been a mop of blonde curls.

  
"Miss Baggins," Primrose said unsure, frowning slightly. "What on earth are you doing here?

  
Belladonna bit her lip. "I have completely forgotten that it was Yuletide today so I wasn't able to get a present for my son Bilbo. It was my turn to get the present this year."  
"Didn't you know that there's no market on this day?" Primrose asked.

  
"It may have slipped my mind. I've been so busy lately that it didn't occur to me that there would be no market. Now I have no present at all for my son and he's going to be upset with me for not getting him anything. He'll hate me."

Primrose gave her a reassuring smile. "It happens to the best of us, Belladonna. What kind of present were you looking for exactly?"

  
"Bilbo wanted his own wooden sword so he could fight trolls," Belladonna enlightened her. "There is no way that I can obtain a sword at this hour. Yuletide is almost here. I'm a terrible mother for forgotting to buy a present for my own child!"

  
"Don't fret too much, dear. A sword might not be an option on this day, but there are other things that you can give to your lad. Perhaps he'll like one of these." Primrose opened the bag that she had been carrying with her to pull out several stuffed animals. "I've made them all myself. Would he want an orc?"

  
Belladonna was completely gobsmacked at Primrose's generosity. The woman had made an orc, a fish, a dragon and a bird. The stuffed animals looked incredibly detailed and it was clear that Primrose had spent a lot of time in creating those.

  
"I'm certain that Bilbo would like the dragon," Belladonna said. "He can use those for these games that he's playing."

  
"Then he'll get the dragon," Primrose insisted and handed the gold colored dragon to Belladonna who could only look at the woman in awe.

  
"What do I owe you?" Belladonna asked her. "I've got enough coins to -"

  
"No, there's no need for that. I'm giving this to you willingingly. I don't want Bilbo to get upset with you because you forgot to get him anything. Besides I'm more than happy that this stuffed animal is going to someone who would appreciate it."

 

Belladonna flashed her a warm smile. "I cannot thank you enough for the kindness you've just showed me, Primrose. I'm in your debts."

  
Primrose returned the smile. "Don't worry about that. Go home to that wonderful family of yours and have a lovely Yuletide, dear." The woman had already turned around to walk away in the opposite direction.

  
"You too," Belladonna called after her and wasn't sure if Primrose had heard her. She still couldn't believe that she had a gift for Bilbo and that she wouldn't have to return empty-handed.

  
With eager feet Belladonna began her way back up the hill. This time the Winter cold didn't bother her much anymore. As she passed Bagshot Row she could already smell the different scents of food coming from the hobbitholes on the street.

  
It wasn't long until Belladonna pushed open the round green door and entered Bag End. She took off her coat and her scarf so that she could put them on the peg. As she walked down the tunnels of the hobbit-hole she heard voices coming from nearby. Belladonna went around the corner, feeling the warmth of the kitchen. Here she found Bungo baking pancakes as Bilbo sat at the large table.

  
At the sight of his mother entering the wee lass leaped from the chair. "Mother!" he exclaimed cheerfully as she ran towards her on his little feet. He threw his arms around her neck and Belladonna could only return the embrace as she felt his warm body against her own, which was truly a wonderful feeling.

  
"Hello, Bilbo," she greeted in the same manner as she kissed the tip of his hair. "Do you have any idea what day it is today?"

 

"Yuletied!" Bilbo cried out excitedly. "It's yuletied!"

  
"You're right, Bilbo. I found something outside the door when I came back and I am certain that it was delivered for you," Belladonna told him. Bilbo watched her cautiously with those big blue eyes of his as she grabbed something from behind her back and exposed the stuffed animal to him.

  
"A dragon! I've gotten a dragon!" He grabbed the golden dragon with eager hands and ran with it through the kitchen as he pretended as if the dragon was flying. He seemed like the happiest lad in all of the Shire with this simple gift that he received. It turned out that Bilbo didn't need much because he had his imagination.

  
Bungo approached his wife with a large smile. "I told you that Bilbo would be happy with whatever you would give to him," he said to her. "You've made him happy, Bells. I guess we'll have to get him the sword next Yuletide."

  
Belladonna laughed as she layed a kiss against her husband's lips. "Your in charge over the presents next year, Bungo. But we shouldn't worry about that just yet. Let's celebrate today first."  
And what did Belladonna Baggins need more than getting to spent the day with her family?

 


End file.
